


pagi

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #44/12Week, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female!Furihata, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki masih bergelung dalam selimut ketika Seijuurou beringsut dari tidur.</p><p>#44/12Week #Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	pagi

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Kouki masih bergelung dalam selimut ketika Seijuurou beringsut dari tidur. Ia tidak menyalahkan kecerobohan Kouki mengaktifkan alarm di hari Minggu; perempuan itu terlihat lelah saat pulang hingga mungkin pikirannya sudah penuh untuk sekadar mengingat besok hari libur. Seijuurou sempat melirik kacamata di atas nakas, kemudian membuat catatan agar mengingatkan Kouki bahwa walaupun ia seorang editor di satu penerbit besar, memforsir mata di depan layar terlalu lama tetap saja tidak baik.

Deru napas Kouki begitu teratur. Seijuurou mengamati betapa damai wajah Kouki saat tidur; kembali membuat catatan tentang kantung mata di sana; namun batal mengingat ia sendiri punya. Mungkin lebih tebal? Siapa yang peduli—setumpuk berkas blablabla itu lebih menuntut diurus. Ia mulai menyingkirkan helai-helai poni Kouki dan anak-anak rambut ke belakang telinga, menyimpan baik-baik visualisasi yang membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali itu dalam benak, sebelum mengecup ringan ujung hidung Kouki. Kouki memiliki wangi lembut yang mengingatkan pada citrus dan itu menenangkan.

Seijuurou turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil langkah menuju dapur.

Mungkin, sesekali, dialah yang harus memasak.


End file.
